The Unlucky 4
"The Unlucky 4" is the ninth episode of Inanimate Fight-Out. Coverage The episode starts with Key and Cola Can. Key asks Cola Can how it feels to be in the Box of Despair like all the other eliminated contestants. Cola Can is angry, and tells him to shut up. Cola Can talks about being in a Box for 16 months before the show started. Cola Can also has a plan to escape, so he can "molest" his teammates. The next scene includes Face, Frisbee, and LSU Book. They discuss their loss in the previous episode. Computer Screen gets a call from The Creator. The Creator asks why Computer Screen he changed the voting style, telling him to change it back. Team Tomato is celebrating their victory at the dodgeball competition.Then, Google Chrome is shown, who simply collapses. He spits out a dark red cloud. Computer Screen doesn't fee like sending Team Pizza to the Elimination Area, and Star calls him cheap. Ball asks how many likes they got and the elimination ceremony begins. VLC Player, the co-host who does the elimination ceremony, appears. With 6 likes, Frisbee gets an orange, obviously disappointed. With 10 dislikes, Sword is sent to the Box of Despair. Lamp, Coaster, and Cord are shown talking about how Inanimate Fight-Out used to be a rip-off of the other object shows (i.e: Battle for Dream Island, Inanimate Insanity). With the fact it is no longer unoriginal, Cord is pleased and happy that he thinks he can join. The joining challenge for the objects is to race all the way over to the finish line. Computer Screen starts the challenge. Flashlight, Map, and Dr. Lemon talk about who they think will get into Inanimate Fight-Out, as Dr. Lemon runs away, leaving Map and Flashlight behind. Telephone runs across the screen. 6 Ball and 3 Ball strategize about how to get in. Pyramid runs through rudely and knocks both of them to the ground. Gown will not run, because she is royalty. A frustrated Computer Screen tells her to start running. Soap and Headphones disperse as Microphone runs through, followed by Steering Wheel. Barrel and Hologram stand alone as Dr. Lemon crosses the finish line. Computer Screen tells Dr. Lemon 3 others will join him. Map floats swiftly to the finish line as Soda Can and DS jump off of him, and Coaster runs up from behind. Soda Can, DS, Dr. Lemon and Coaster are the joining four. Canada Flag and Microphone sit in the field, and Canadian Flag is disappointed he didn't join. Microphone says he doesn't sound Canadian. The reason is he has been taking American accent lessons. Trivia/Mistakes * This had the most amount of recommended characters joining any object show at the time the episode was published to YouTube. * Canada Flag says that he took some American Accent lessons in the Box of Despair, but when in Episode 5, it shows that he went in the Box of Un-Joinable. * This is the first episode of IF-O that has a character cursing. Controversey * This episode uses the word "molest" used by Cola Can. Fans said that Cola Can essentially wanted to rape his teammates. MegaAnimazing said that he didn't know what molest meant at the time and said that he wanted to use a synonym for kill, he thought that molest meant kill because his mind was thinking of Nightmare on Elm Street. Sometime later, when the show was put onto Vlare, this episode had MegaAnimazing rerecord the lines for Cola Can, with the offending line replaced entirely to now have Cola say that he wants to get so he can destroy his remaining teammates. Votes Strikeout = Eliminated Category:Episodes